Ring-based communication networks include network elements that provide connections of circuits to a communication ring. Often it is desirable to test the operation of a circuit coupled to a network element. In certain situations, known methods for testing these circuits path include connecting a test head to a digital cross-connect system (DCS), which is in turn connected to a network element. In such situations, the circuit under test is backhauled to the DCS through the communication ring in order for the test head coupled to the DCS to test the circuit. However, backhauling from a circuit under test through a communication ring in order to test the circuit is not efficient in certain situations.